


It's my right to be hellish (I still get jealous).

by islabbe



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islabbe/pseuds/islabbe
Summary: “Who’s that?”  Raven whispered.  Clarke tore her eyes away and met Raven’s gaze.  She couldn’t even bring herself to answer, she shook her head and shrugged in response.Clarke’s mind was whirling with possibilities of who this girl could be, an old friend, an ex?Oh no, she thoughtwhat if this was Echo?  Clarke had never met Echo, but she remembered Bellamy dating a woman that fitted the description of the one in front of her.Clarke’s mind finally clicked back into action as Bellamy set the brunette on her feet.  Handing Raven her beer, she made her way over to them.  It was like a red mist fell over her and all she could focus on was this woman holding her boyfriend’s face in her hands.--Tumblr prompt from starboybellamy: a kiss out of jealousy or envy.





	It's my right to be hellish (I still get jealous).

**Author's Note:**

> Number 2 of my end of exams celebration! I'm back with fluff, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from Nick Jonas' _Jealous_ because I have 0 imagination when titling prompts.

Clarke stepped out of the small kitchen and took in the room before her.  Bellamy’s place was a small townhouse on just outside the city that just about fit him and all his books but somehow, they’d managed to fit all their friends into the living room.  This was the first time they’d attempted to merge their friends.  Clarke smiled as she saw Raven deeply engrossed in a conversation with Bellamy’s friend Monty about some software they both had to use for work.  Raven looked up and shot her a smile before turning back to her conversation.

Clarke made her way back to the couch at the side of the room.  Clarke handed Bellamy a beer and sat on the arm of the couch next to him. Bellamy instinctively placed his arm around her side and she leant into his side.  Jasper was rambling giddily about the newest _Legend of Zelda_ game to Miller and Clarke smiled warmly. 

Clarke sighed into Bellamy’s side and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“You okay?”  He asked her quietly.  She nodded in return.  She was more than okay, she was happy.

Clarke had been apprehensive of dating Bellamy to begin with; he was a great guy and she got on amazingly well with him, but they worked together at the publishing office and she didn’t want to jeopardise anything.

“So how did you two get together?”  Jasper asked them once he’d calmed down about all the cool weapons in _Breath of the Wild_.  Clarke chanced a look at Bellamy to see he was taking a very long sip of his beer.  She rolled her eyes with a smile and started off on the story anyway.

Just before their latest big order was being sent out, their boss had asked them both to stay behind and work late to make sure everything was in order.  When they got to the storeroom, it was a disaster.  Clarke and Bellamy spent almost three hours sorting through everything and eventually had everything ready for the shipment the next day.

They ordered takeaway and worked through the night to get everything ready.  Clarke recalled that even thought they’d spent countless night together in the past that night felt different.  Like the air around them just felt charged.  So when Bellamy accidentally brushed hands with Clarke as he passed her one of the books, she felt like electricity had just shot through her and her breath caught.

“I don’t remember who kissed who first,” she said with a grin.  Bellamy snorted.

“It was definitely you who kissed me, Princess,” Bellamy said with a smirk.

“Hmm,” Clarke replied in mock thought.  She leant up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Guys, get a room,” Jasper said from next to them.  Clarke laughed and pulled away.  Bellamy’s ears had gone slightly pink, he wasn’t used to this attention; it had been just the two of them for a few weeks.  Clarke had said they were already like an old married couple, not that she minded, and said they should at least _see_ their friend every once in a while.  So, here they were, merging their friendship groups.

There was a lull in the conversation and Clarke decided it was time to go and refill her drink.  Giving Bellamy’s knee a quick squeeze she made her way across the room.  Raven was in the kitchen when she entered.

“Hey,” Clarke greeted.

“Hey,” Raven replied with a bright smile.

“How’s your leg?”  Clarke asked.  Raven was eager to meet Bellamy and his friends but she found it difficult to stay standing for too long and Clarke was conscious she might need to rest.

“It’s fine,” she said with a shrug.  “I honestly haven’t noticed it hurting today.”

“That’s good,” Clarke said with a nod.  She walked towards the fridge and took out a beer.

“I’m glad you’re happy, Clarke,” Raven said sincerely as she handed her a bottle opener.

“Thanks, Raven,” Clarke replied shooting a grin at her friend.

“Now come on,” Raven said taking Clarke’s arm. “I want to hear more about Monty’s algae farm.”

Clarke rolled her eyes; Raven was such a nerd, but she couldn’t stifle the grin that spread across her face as Raven dragged her back into the living room.

 

The front door burst open loudly and Clarke jumped at the noise.  A girl stood in the doorway and looked around.  Clarke noticed she was strikingly beautiful, with long flowing brown hair and tanned skin.

“Bell?”  She asked when she spotted him.  Clarke watched in horror as this stranger jumped into her boyfriend’s arms.  Clarke expected him to be as confused as she was, but he caught her in his arms, like he’d done it countless times before.

“What are you doing here?”  Clarke heard him ask and her heart clenched.

“Who’s that?”  Raven whispered.  Clarke tore her eyes away and met Raven’s gaze.  She couldn’t even bring herself to answer, she shook her head and shrugged in response.

Clarke’s mind was whirling with possibilities of who this girl could be, an old friend, an ex?  _Oh no_ , she thought _what if this was Echo?_   Clarke had never met Echo, but she remembered Bellamy dating a woman that fitted the description of the one in front of her.

Clarke’s mind finally clicked back into action as Bellamy set the brunette on her feet.  Handing Raven her beer, she made her way over to them.  It was like a red mist fell over her and all she could focus on was this woman holding her boyfriend’s face in her hands.

Clarke had never really been a jealous person, she’d never needed to be; she knew Bellamy loved her before they even started dating, and she wasn’t worried he would do anything.  But this girl – Echo, she assumed – needed to stop.

She reached Bellamy’s side and he turned to her with a smile.  He stepped towards her and put his arm around her.

“Clarke, this is-”

She cut him off by taking his face in her hands, like the woman next to her had done moments before and pulled his face towards hers.  She captured his lips quickly.  He took a moment to respond before pulling her close to him and returning the kiss.

Clarke wasn’t usually one for public displays of affection, but she had something to prove.  She raked her hands through Bellamy’s hair and nipped his bottom lip before pulling back.  Clarke was breathing heavily and she noticed Bellamy’s face had a pink tint to it.

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she smiled sweetly back at him trying to feign innocence.

Someone cleared their throat and Clarke stepped back slightly but still kept close to Bellamy.

“Uh, Clarke,” Bellamy said, sounding a little breathless.  Clarke tried not to smirk at she turned towards Echo.  “This is my sister, Octavia.  Octavia, this is my girlfriend, Clarke.”

Clarke felt her face grow warmer and it felt like ice water had been thrown over her.  _Sister?  Octavia?_   Clarke frowned as she pieced everything together.  She’d just kissed Bellamy quite intimately in front of his little sister and a room full of both their friends.  Raven snorted from across the room and tried to play it off as a cough.  Clarke shot her a glare and then turned her attention back to Bellamy’s sister.  The woman in front of her – Octavia – smirked over and stuck her hand out.  Clarke took it and silently shook is and willed the floor to swallow her up whole. 

 

“Are you always this full on?”  Octavia asked.  Clarke’s eyes widened, she wasn’t expecting Octavia to be this blunt.

“Because if so,” she carried on, not waiting for an answer.  “I’ll make sure to call ahead next time.”

Despite herself, Clarke laughed.  Octavia cracked a smile back and Clarke felt Bellamy relax beside her. 

“Moonshine anyone?”  Jasper asked, diffusing the tension.  Clarke felt herself relax and they all moved to sit back down.  Miller turned the music back on and everyone went back to their conversations.

Bellamy explained how Octavia had just got back from backpacking through Europe for the past year.  This led Octavia into a very animated account of her travels and Clarke found herself laughing along to the anecdotes. 

Clarke realised she should have known that Bellamy and Octavia were related; they both had the same strong jaw and their hair was a similar colour.  But where Bellamy was sometimes quiet and reserved, Octavia was loud and blunt.  It was a harsh contrast, but Clarke was sure after a while she’d grow used to Octavia.  She let herself relax into Bellamy’s side again and Octavia gave her a small smile when she left to go to the bathroom.

“So, are we greeting each other like that in public from now on?”  Bellamy asked her quietly when they were alone on the couch.  Clarke tried to feign innocence and put up a blank expression.

“What?”  Clarke asked, knowing he was referring to her clear display of jealousy.  Bellamy gave her a pointed look that said he saw through her deflection and Clarke sighed in defeat.

“I thought she was your ex-girlfriend,” she admitted, looking away in embarrassment.

“Echo?”  Bellamy asked, smiling at her as she continued to blush furiously.

“Well, you don’t have any pictures of Octavia,” she replied, gesturing wildly at his numerous bookshelves, not one of them with a family photo.  “And I just saw her jumping on you and I don’t know, I just didn’t think…”

It wasn’t that they hadn’t spoken about family, of course they had.  They’d been friends for years, she knew all about Octavia, she’d just never met her before.  She looked up at Bellamy to see him grinning at her, no, _laughing_ at her.

“You were jealous,” he teased.

She poked at his side lightly in retaliation.

“Shut up, no I wasn’t,” she grumbled.

He pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I think it’s cute,” he said and she couldn’t stop the smile the spread across her face.

“If I say I was jealous will you drop it?”  She asked, turning to face him.

He pretended to ponder this and she rolled her eyes before leaning up to kiss him sweetly.

“Guys!”  Jasper exclaimed.  They broke apart with a laugh to see him covering his eyes with his hand.  Clarke laughed and she felt Bellamy chuckle beside her.

“What happened?”  Octavia said as she re-entered the room.

“Your brother and his girlfriend were being gross again,” Miller replied with a grimace.  Clarke stuck her tongue out at him but smiled anyway.  Octavia rolled her eyes but joined them back on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!
> 
> I'm always taking prompts over on [tumblr](http://www.blueshirtbell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
